Chocolat Noir
by Mrs.Wonka
Summary: Mrs Bucket et Willy Wonka développe un lien amical...ainsi qu'une attirance mutuelle. Disclaimer : Rien ni personne ne mapartient.


Mrs Bucket préparait tranquillement le souper alors que le reste de la famille, ainsi que Willy Wonka, discutaient gaiement à table de leur journée. Le petit Charlie et Willy avaient travaillé très fort toute la journée sur le chewing gum qu'avait testé la jeune Violet Beauregarde, et avaient tenté de trouver une solution au problème de la tarte au bleuet. Mais en vain.

« On n'a pas encore mit la main dessus. » Disait Charlie.

« Pourtant je sens qu'on n'est pas bien loin, le problème ne doit pas être bien gros ! Ça doit être un problème de chimie qu'il y a entre les mélanges… » Continuait Willy de l'autre côté de la table.

« Dans ce cas il faudrait tout refaire ! »

« As-tu idée du nombre de temps que ça a prit pour le matérialiser ? Je n'ai pas du tout envie de recommencer ! »

« Bon, les garçons, ça suffit ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répétez ? » Intervint Mrs Bucket, tout en commençant à servir les plats.

« On ne parle pas boulot à table. » Dirent Willy et Charlie en même temps.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et commencèrent à manger.

« Mm ! Vos plats sont toujours aussi délicieux, madame Bucket ! »

« Merci Willy, tu peux me tutoyer ! »

Il lui sourit.

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil à Willy et se racla la gorge fortement. Willy se tourna vers lui, ce dernier lui faisant signe qu'il avait quelque chose sur le coin de la bouche. Le chocolatier rougit et s'essuya rapidement alors que les Bucket riaient. Le reste de la soirée se déroula comme à l'habitude, c'est-à-dire dans une complète harmonie.

Une fois tout le monde couché, Willy se prépara à sortir. Il ne se couchait jamais aussi tôt, mais se levait à la même heure. Il ne dormait que peu, la nuit.

Il passa le cadre de porte séparant une chambre et la pièce principale, et s'arrêta. Il aperçut Mrs Bucket entrain de laver la vaisselle. Elle était dos à lui, mais il pouvait distinguer parfaitement de légers sanglots venant de la jeune femme.

Willy fronça les sourcils et s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible, mais elle se retourna d'un coup sec. Elle s'essuya les yeux rapidement et lui sourit.

« Bonsoir, Willy. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il donc, chère ? » Demanda Willy.

Elle rit nerveusement.

« Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Vous mentez très mal ! » Lui dit-il en souriant.

« Je t'ai dit plus tôt de me tutoyer ! Ça me fait sentir plus jeune. » Dit-elle en riant.

Il rit aussi.

« Très bien. Alors s'il n'y a rien, pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Je ne pleure pas…J'ai des allergies ! »

Willy leva un sourcil.

« Allergies… À quoi donc ? »

« Aux jeunes curieux qui veulent toujours tout savoir. » Lui répondit Mrs Bucket en riant légèrement.

Willy sourit et baissa la tête.

« Je ne veux que votre…que TON bien. »

« Occupes-toi plutôt du bien de tes friandises ! »

Elle soupira et posa une assiette sur le comptoir. Willy s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu n'arrêtes jamais ? » Dit-il

« Pardon ? »

« Ménage, lavage, vaisselle…C'est cela qui t'épuise autant et te met dans cet état ? »

Mrs Bucket resta silencieuse un instant, puis le regarda dans les yeux.

« Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Mes grands-parents sont trop vieux, et Charlie en a déjà assez sur les épaules. »

« Et Mr Bucket ? »

Elle rit, mais non pas d'un rire sympathique. Willy se mordit les lèvres.

« Pardon, j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fa- »

« Mr Bucket ? S'occuper de la maison ? C'est d'une telle ironie ! Il dort, mange, et travaille ! C'est tout ce qu'il est foutu de faire dans sa minable vie. » Le coupa-t-elle.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, puis regarda Willy avec le plus honnête des sourires.

« Tu vois ? C'est si facile, faire semblant, Willy… »

Wonka regarda la femme et se sentit triste pour elle. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû aborder le sujet.

« Excuses-moi, Willy, je.. »

Elle cessa de parler quand elle sentit les bras du chocolatier autour d'elle. Le grand Willy Wonka la serrait dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et pleura à chaude larmes.

« J'avais tellement d'avenir…J'aurais put devenir aussi célèbre que toi, Willy...Mais il a fallu que je suive Mr Bucket ! » Elle dit ce nom avec du dédain dans la voix.

« Chut… Vois le bon côté de l'affaire. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas eu un enfant aussi formidable que Charlie. »

Elle resta silencieuse et cessa peu à peu de pleurer.

« Charlie est un ange. Il est ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans ma vie… » Dit-elle doucement.

Willy sourit mais ne dis rien, Mrs Bucket non plus. Elle était tellement bien. Elle avait l'impression que la vie lamentable qu'elle menait s'était tout à coup envolée dès que le chocolatier l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il avait apparemment plus de cœur qu'elle le pensait.

« Tu devrais dormir. » Chuchota finalement Willy.

« Je dois finir de ranger. »

« Je peux demander à mes Oompas Loompas de le faire à ta place. »

« Non, je préfère le faire moi-même. »

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Elle avait envie de lui répondre 'serre-moi comme ça chaque jour', mais cela risquait d'être déplacé. Elle se décolla de lui.

« Non. Merci Willy. »

Il sourit.

« Je peux t'aider à finir, si tu veux. »

« Il ne reste que quelques verres. Le ménage est déjà fait. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux longuement. Après cet aveu, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la laisser seule. Mais après longues réflexions, il se dit que c'était mieux qu'il parte. Elle finirait donc sa vaisselle plus tôt et irait se reposer plus tôt.

« 'Kay. » Finit-il par dire.

Il souhaita bonne nuit à la femme, puis sortit pour faire sa ronde nocturne dans la chocolaterie, non pas sans un poids sur le cœur.

Mrs Bucket retourna à sa vaisselle mais fit le saut lorsqu'elle aperçue sa mère réveillée et la regarder d'un œil accusateur.

« Maman, je…Tu…tu as tout entendu ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, ma chérie. »

Toutes deux étaient forcées de murmurer pour ne pas réveiller les autres grands-parents.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé ce mec. » Dit la vieille dame.

« Bucket ? »

« Oui. Je savais qu'il allait nuire à ton avenir ! »

« Écoute, maman, j'ai fait une erreur. Mais avant de me séparer de lui je crois que ce serait mieux d'attendre que Charlie vieillisse… »

« Oui…Tu as raison. Mais ne te laisse pas abattre d'ici là, je t'en prie. »

« Promis, maman. »

Elles se dirent bonne nuit et, après avoir finit de ranger les verres, Mrs Bucket alla se coucher aux côtés de son mari.


End file.
